1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to biodiesel processors. More particularly, the present invention relates to biodiesel processors with integrated components.
2. Description of the Related Art
The process of making biodiesel from fats and oils of animal and vegetable origin (commonly referred to as feedstock) has been increasing in popularity in recent years. This is in part due to the shortage of world oil and the desire to make the world more green (e.g., recycle). In addition, rising fuel prices have motivated many consumers to seek a method of producing their own biodiesel at lower cost. Several attempts at creating machines for performing such processes have been made. Unfortunately, however, they typically consist of large systems with several external tanks and intricate piping systems connecting the tanks. As such, they tend to require fixed locations, are unwieldy and bulky, and are aesthetically unpleasing. Furthermore, because the systems utilize external piping and tanks, the systems can be very dirty to operate (e.g., leaks, etc.).
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved biodiesel processors, especially ones that are more compact, have a cleaner appearance, and that reduce the amount of external plumbing.